STAS Episode 601: Friends & Consequences
by Chris Cameron
Summary: Remmy encounters some complications in his effort to reunite with his friends while those on the Seer's world face a life-threatening setback. Please R & R :)


Sliders The Alternate Seasons  
SEASON SIX AND BEYOND...  
http://mywebpages.comcast.net/chrisc447/index.html

Episode 6.01: Friends and Consequences

* * *

Last time on Sliders.

When we last left the show, Remmy slid off Seer World after injecting himself with the anti-kromagg virus. Maggie, Mallory, Mrs. Mallory, and Diana were left behind, with Claire's security team on the way. It was not known if Remmy made it home and if the Seer's prediction of immediate death came true. They had no idea what to do next. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rembrandt shot out of the wormhole and tumbled onto metal grating. Alarms blared and emergency lights blinked. _What the heck he thought. He was on some sort of a landing platform. He sat up and felt himself to make sure he was in one piece. He wondered why he didn't die, like the Seer predicted, but that question would have to wait once he heard a familiar voice. _

Mr. Brown is that you? 

He said, standing up on the platform. Mrs. Mallory? Amanda Mallory was here as well. If he was alive, it was because he arrived on the wrong Earth or slid alone. 

I think I got it this time guys. Diana tinkered with the controls, resetting the sliding equipment. They were only about ten minutes behind Rembrandt, and with any luck, they could find him. 

Better hurry! Mallory opened the door a little bit, and then closed it. I think I hear someone coming. He then clutched the handles of the aiming device. 

Let's do it Diana pulled a lever. Mallory let loose the wormhole with a push of the button. This time it was big enough to handle them all, but they had to be quick about it. No telling how long they had. 

Not so fast! Claire entered the room armed, and with a guard. Nobody is going anywhere. Her gun was aimed squarely at Mallory. Now back away from the sliding equipment.

____________________________________________

**_What if you could travel to another dimension? What if you could slide to a thousand different worlds, where it's the same Earth, only different dimensions? And what if you couldn't get home?_**

****

**_Sliders!_**

____________________________________________

Welcome home Mr. Brown! Maximilian Arturo smiled and approached the man he thought he hadn't seen in years. We've missed you! the professor said as he hugged his old friend. 

Rembrandt tried to speak, but he was busy getting the air crushed out of him by the professor's bear hug. 

Do you know where my son is? Amanda Mallory grabbed his arm. 

He backed away a bit. I'm not your Rembrandt, though I wish I was. 

So you're his double then. 

He sighed. The professor I slid with died two years ago. And the Mrs. Mallory of my world is back on the Earth I just came from. I was supposed to be sliding back to my home dimension, but somehow I ended up here instead.

I'm sorry to hear that. Amanda put a reassuring arm on his shoulder. But, as long as you're here, you are welcome to stay. My house is right next door.

I appreciate that, but I need to get back to where I just came from right away. Rembrandt looked around. Any minute now, my friends will follow me and who knows if they will end up here. This stuff all looks the same, just use it to slide me back. 

I'm not sure we can do that. The professor said. This lab is designed to be an anchor point for sliders that come to this Earth. It's not set up to send people to alternate dimensions. But the good news is that if they do follow you they will end up here.

Can we at least try and send me back?

I would prefer it if we didn't.

Come on, what's the big deal?

I have lost my friends, like you have. The professor spoke in a serious tone. I returned here after being gone for four years, and without my sliding companions. I know it would be impossible for me to find them, so I used the original equipment to create this lab. This is the only hope Amanda and I have of seeing our Quinn, Wade, and Mallory again. We jeopardize that if I were to use it to slide you back where you came from.

Max, it can't hurt. Amanda smiled at Rembrandt. I'm willing to risk a few minutes to help return this man to his friends.

You are right Amanda. The professor walked over to the sliding equipment and began throwing a few switches. It whirred and hummed and suddenly a vortex was created. 

Thanks professor! Rembrandt said. Nice to meet you guys! He waved then headed toward the gateway on the landing platform. 

Wait, Mr. Brown! The professor yelled as he watched him jump into the gate only to be bounced off like it was rubber. 

What the Rembrandt sat with a dazed look. What's going on?

That wormhole was opened from another dimension. The professor said as he helped him up. He tried to push his hand into it, but it was like a wall. 

It doesn't appear to be meant for us to go through it from our end. 

Maybe it's them.

Perhaps they have opened the gateway thinking you could use it to slide back. The professor stroked his chin. I have always wondered about whether you could travel back and forth in the same vortex. He had little time to ponder the question before the wormhole suddenly closed. 

Guess not. Remmy blurted out. 

Hurry guys, slide! Mallory yelled.

I told you nobody is going anywhere! Claire pointed the gun at Mallory. The last thing she wanted was more people leaving. The sliders religion would need as many of them as possible now that her father was dead. 

Suddenly, she felt the tip of a Kromagg tazer on the back of her neck. It was Amanda. It's over Claire. Let them go. She motioned for the guard to drop his weapon. The guard cooperated and slid the gun out into the hallway. 

Nobody leaves this room you hear me! Claire pointed the gun defiantly at Mallory as the vortex continued to spin and whirl behind him. 

If you stop them I will use this. Amanda pressed the stun weapon further. Put the gun down now!

You don't have the guts. Claire snarled as she turned and knocked Amanda down. The tazer flew out of her hand, bounced a few times and slid into a far-off corner of the room. Mallory kicked the gun out of Claire's hand. It's now or never! He motioned for everyone to jump into the wormhole. 

Mrs. Mallory yelled as she strained to sit up. 

Claire grabbed the gun in the hallway and fired at Diana, hitting her in the back. She caught a running Maggie a few inches from the vortex with another well-aimed shot. Both fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

It's over for good now. Claire said as she stepped over the inert bodies of Maggie and Diana and disabled the sliding equipment. 

Mallory felt a rush of anger and adrenaline surge through him and he lunged at her. The one security guy tried to stop him, but it was no use as Mallory laid him out with one punch. 

Amanda grabbed Claire and knocked her gun away. No, now it's over! She then gave Claire a right uppercut sending her to the floor.

Call 911! Now! Mallory grabbed the gun and aimed it at Claire. I said now! 

Amanda felt Maggie and Diana for a pulse. They're alive, but barely. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Claire they better live so help me God! He felt like unloading the chamber on her right there, but knew that would prove nothing. If they died, killing her wouldn't bring them back. Call 911! 

Rembrandt walked up the ramp and onto the landing platform in the lab. It was nothing more then a small circle of raised steel, like a stage surrounded by sliding equipment and a row of computers. He stared at all the different pieces of machinery used for inter-dimensional travel. It all looked just like the original of Quinn's double on a world a few years ago, a place that he and the others confused for their home dimension. If they didn't notice the Golden Gate Bridge was blue, who knows where he would be today. Sounds of footsteps on the ramp broke his thoughts for the moment. 

You look like you could use a cup of coffee. A young girl walked up to Rembrandt, handing him the cup. Here have mine.

Rembrandt looked at the young, fit girl who didn't look right in a lab coat. She looked to be in her mid-20's. So are you an assistant here?

If you call being Max's niece and the lead physicist on this project an assistant, then yes. She smiled and held her hand out to shake his. I'm Kelly, Kelly Douglas. 

Good to meet you. Hey, the bridge over the bay, it is blue or red?

You mean the Golden Gate Bridge? It's red. What is it on your world?

Remmy was relieved. This wasn't the place he was thinking of. 

I'm glad you're here because I just finished analyzing the data from that wormhole you tried to jump into yesterday.

How good are my chances of getting back?

Depends on how easy it is to open a wormhole, have it follow the path you took to get here, and Max's mood. He's been real obsessed with this place lately.

Yah, I know. Rembrandt leaned over the railing that ran along the edge of the platform. He was reluctant to help me. Good thing Mrs. Mallory was here to talk him into it. 

She's such a nice woman. Kelly smiled and swiped the hair out of her eyes Don't worry. I'll try to sweet talk him if he puts up any more resistance.

So what about this wormhole? 

It appears to be from the same place you came from but I can't be sure. I never tried to track one, much less map its coordinates. But there was something odd about it.

Why do I get the feeling this is a good news bad news thing?

It may not be bad, just weird. Kelly continued. The wormhole was abruptly halted, and I can only guess it's because someone actually turned it off.

Before I left that world, there were some locals who didn't want us to leave. Rembrandt said, hoping everything was all right with everyone back on the Seer's earth.

We have to remember this may have not been from where you came from. Kelly said matter-of-factly. This place is designed to be the focal point for a vortex to anchor in this dimension. It could have been someone else.

The odds are pretty good it's who we think it is. Rembrandt smiled at Kelly. Only a few of the worlds I have been on have been able to slide. And I have seen at least a hundred worlds.

Kelly was amazed. She figured there were sliders everywhere. So, what's your home world like? 

Probably a lot like here. Remmy told her about his home, its history and how many of the alternate Earth's were pretty similar. My Quinn once made up a theory about it called Similarity of Dimensions.

Kelly smiled as she listened to him. You know that does sound a lot like this place. But she knew that he wasn't the Rembrandt Brown of this planet. I guess your friend is right. I wouldn't know. I've never slid before.

I never did either until five years ago. Rembrandt thought back to the fateful day. Hell, I was on my way to my big comeback singing the national anthem at a Giants game. There was some traffic, so I decided to take the back roads. And suddenly this blue circle comes out over the road and sucked me and my Caddy into this crazy alternate world in the middle of an ice age. He went on about how he met the professor, Quinn, and Wade. 

Wow, I want to slide somewhere! Kelly got excited. She stood up and started spouting off alternate timeline results. The British winning the war, a lack of world wars, the Indians thrived, she went on and on.

Just then the professor walked in. I see you've met my overzealous niece.

Oh Uncle Max, you know you want to slide again. She sat back down at her desk. 

Now Kelly you know I don't like this idea, but I'm willing to take one chance to get Mr. Brown home. We are not going to use it to run all around to alternate dimensions. The professor was serious and somewhat stern in his tone. 

I know, I know. Kelly said. She stared at the equipment along the wall. She knew it had the ability to send people to another dimension. It worked five years ago. She admired that her uncle was doing all he could to help return his sliding companions home. She couldn't help but wonder though if this lab was nothing more then a way for him to deal with his guilt.

Professor I need to know if this will work. Rembrandt sat on the edge of the desk. There are these monsters called the Kromaggs.

Max, you told me about them before. She looked at her nodding uncle then back at Remmy. They have taken over your Earth?

Yes they have. The world I slid from yesterday had beaten the Maggs with a virus they created. I injected myself with it right before I left. I only have until tomorrow to get it out of my blood and synthesized into something I can use against them. So I need to know if this will work. If not, then I need to go see a doctor. 

Mr. Brown, I would like to say we will succeed, but I am not sure. The professor picked up the phone. However, I have a friend who is a specialist for the CDC. I can see if he is available.

_.and when we come back, we'll find out how the weather is shaping up for Tuesday's big eclipse that's only four days away. Rembrandt stared at the TV in the doctor's waiting room. He wondered what was so damn important about a solar eclipse. The doctor emerged from his office. _

Hello Mr. Brown. I'm Dr. Jenkins. It's finally good to meet you. I have heard so much about you.

Professor Arturo is a very good friend of mine. The doctor smiled. He told me all about you and the adventures you two had.

Unfortunately, I'm not the Rembrandt from this world.

Oh. Sorry to hear that. Well, come into my office.  
What's the big deal about this solar eclipse I saw on television?

I don't know. Jenkins thought for a moment. Long ago, people used to believe that an eclipse was the sign of an angry god. Today, it's all about news ratings I think. So I understand you have a problem.

The professor said you were a specialist in viruses. I got the mother lode in my veins. 

We should move into the safe room then.

Humans got nothing to worry about.

Roll up your sleeve and let me get a sample. The doctor readied the area with betadine. This will pinch a bit. When he examined it under the microscope, he was amazed by what he saw. 

Oh my.

Rembrandt rolled his sleeve back down and hopped off the table.

What is that?

It's a virus in my blood designed to kill these ugly freaks of nature called Kromaggs. They have taken over my Earth and this is my only chance to free it from them. I need to synthesize it today and get something that I can use to take them out when I make it home.

I'm not in the habit of creating something to kill another living being. I look for ways to cure dangerous diseases. The doctor took off his glasses. Even so, there's nothing I can do for you.

You won't help me doc?

No one can. This virus is useless.

Kelly said scratching her head. The virus is dead?

Dr. Jenkins said it had a negative reaction with my blood and it was killed by my immune system. Rembrandt said sadly.

We better get you back to the world you just came from then. 

I have to get back there. He wringed his hands. Without that virus, I have nothing to use against the Maggs.

Let's get on with this shall we. The professor said curtly as he fiddled with some numbers on the computer screen. Are you ready Kelly?

Ok on my end. She replied as she turned a knob, causing a change in polarity and all the sliding equipment around the room to come to life. 

Are you ready Mr. Brown?  
Let's go. 

Max, it's not working right. Kelly tapped some keys. It's not creating the right amount of cohesion, and it's beginning to overload. We're going to have to shut it down, this isn't working. 

The professor muttered as he shut down the program. Kelly, I knew this wouldn't work. You didn't apply enough power to the places I told you. The equipment sputtered and smoked, then suddenly died. 

Rembrandt looked at the smoke and wondered if his being able to slide back just died with the machine. Kelly and the professor inspected the damage. 

Can we fix this? 

It's just not designed for this The professor grew obviously irate and now we have jeopardized the chances to get our Quinn, Wade, and Rembrandt back.

Uncle Max, I'm sorry alright! Kelly shot back at him. I know you told me about the polarity differential, but I tell yah the wormhole can be created without it.

Kelly you blistering idiot! For the last time, the machine cannot do what you want it to do!

Fuck you Max! Kelly yelled as she stormed out of the lab.

Remmy surveyed the damage. So professor

What Mr. Brown!! Arturo barked at Remmy.

Look, don't go giving me your attitude. I won't tolerate it either. Rembrandt stared at him. This was surely not the professor he knew. 

I'm sorry. Max spoke in a calmer tone. It's just that this lab ensures that if my sliding companions make it back, they will know they are really home. And now, we will be lucky if we can get it operational.

Don't worry, professor. Rembrandt put his arm around the double of his friend. I'm sure you'll have it back up and running in no time. I can wait to slide back.

I'm sorry Mr. Brown, but that isn't going to happen.  
  
I am not taking any further chances. Once the equipment is repaired, it will be used for its intended purpose.

Rembrandt stared at the professor. You know how important this is to me, and billions of people on my home world. 

I'm sorry. 

You're sorry? You know, you were right. You are a double. The professor I knew wouldn't have let me down like that. And he wouldn't have let a world down either. He walked out of the lab and saw Kelly crying in the hallway. 

Aw, I hate to see a girl cry. Rembrandt handed her a tissue from the nearby restroom. What's wrong with him?

He's being an obsessive jackass. Kelly sniffled then blew her nose. Ever since we were able to create a way to anchor an incoming wormhole, he's been obsessed with it.

He just told me he isn't going to use the equipment to slide me back to the Seer's world. 

Wow, he is being a real jerk today! Kelly threw the balled-up tissue on the floor. That's not right. I know we can use that stuff to send you back. I just made a mistake the first time. We're gonna do it on our own if we have to.

Mallory walked into the waiting room and peered into room 142. Inside were a sleeping Diana and Maggie. Amanda came up behind him and put a reassuring arm around him. 

The doctor said they will be okay, but they are going to need rest.

I was so worried.

I know. Amanda rubbed his shoulder. I was too. But they are both strong-willed, and that's what saved them. The nurse told me they may be moved out of the trauma center in a couple of days.

That's good. Mallory chuckled. You know Maggie won't stay down for long. She'll be bothering the hospital staff any day now. And Diana will be looking to have a crack at anything science as soon as she's more conscious. His levity didn't hide his concern. 

They'll be alright, don't you worry. She smiled. You know I was thinking.

I thought I smelled the smoke He said pretending to sniff the air.

Ha ha. Once the girls are moved out of here, you should try and follow Remmy.

I can't leave. You need me here.

And the time you wait for us could be the difference between him succeeding or failing. She knew it would be months before Diana and Maggie would be ready for sliding again. We will miss you dearly, but he and his home world need you more. I'll make sure the girls will be taken care of.

I want to talk to them first.

_..and finally on the Sunday __Noon__ News, we have a list of the best spots for eclipse viewing on Tuesday Rembrandt sat and shook his head. _

We have to hurry. Max will be back in like half an hour. Kelly handed Rembrandt a timer. I made this in case it's not the world you slid from a few days ago. And I think it will help the stability.

Hope this test works.

It should Kelly smiled and flipped the switch, turning the equipment back on. Everything looks in order. Now the question is will it be the world you just came from. Anytime you are ready.

Rembrandt held the timer made from an old cell phone. It reminded him so much of the first timer. He flipped open the keypad cover and was about to activate the vortex when he heard the professor yelling for Kelly from his office down the hall. 

Remmy, hide the timer! Kelly yelled in a whisper.

I'm in the lab Max!

Ah there you are. The professor smiled. Do you know where that paper I was writing on quantum string theory went to? I need it for the symposium tomorrow.

Kelly nervously stood in front of her computer, hiding what she was doing. Um, you gave it to me to proofread and I put it back on your desk this morning.

I looked there already and couldn't find it. The professor then turned his attention to Remmy. Mr. Brown what are you doing on the platform?

Just thinking, that's all.

Kelly, can you come to the office and help me find the paper? 

Sure, I'll be along in a moment. Kelly waited for the professor to leave the room then realigned the equipment. 

That was too close. Rembrandt breathed a sigh of relief. I don't like this sneaking around.

I don't either, but we're sending you back to your friends whether Max likes it or not. Kelly said as she smiled. And it was good anyway that we didn't open a vortex. The equipment would have overheated again if you used the timer. I have to make some more adjustments in the software. We'll try again once I fix them. 

Mallory stopped short before he entered Diana and Maggie's room and peered in the window. Amanda was already there sitting on Diana's bed, talking to them, and they were smiling and laughing. If he was going to follow Rembrandt like his foster mom suggested, then he knew right then and there they would be fine. 

Hi everyone. Mallory strolled in, sat down on the edge of Maggie's bed, and clasped her hand. She smiled.

Maggie whispered. 

He stroked her hand. How you feeling?

Really really sore but the painkillers are helping.

These things are great. Diana giggled. I can see how it's easy to get hooked on them. Everyone chuckled. 

So is Claire going to be in jail for a long time? 

Possibly, we will have to wait and see.

I hope so. Diana said. That crazy woman nearly killed us. 

Amanda told us about her idea. Maggie looked at him. What do you think about it? 

I'm not too sure I want to go. Mallory looked at his friends. I want to stay here with you guys. The rehab is going to be tough, and I want to be there for you. Remember we said a few days ago that we all agreed to stick together?

No, we said we would stick with Remmy when he slid to his home world. Maggie rubbed his hand. And right now, you're the only one fit enough to do that. It's been five days, and who knows what has happened by now.

What about you two?

Are you kidding? We're the Sliders. We got the best health care ever.

I'll take good care of them. Mrs. Mallory smiled. 

Are you sure?

Diana added. I like the idea too. You are going to go stir crazy waiting until we are ready so go. We will be along once we get better. She looked up at Amanda. All three of us will.

I'm going to miss you guys. Mallory said as he hugged his friends and hoped he would see them again. I'll see you soon. 

The radio was playing in the other room when Remmy sat down in the lab. _It's Tuesday morning and you know what that means _

I've been here almost a week He muttered to himself. 

Ok, he finally left. Kelly said as she entered the lab. He'll be gone until tomorrow.

Will it work?

It should. She made one final adjustment. You said that in the past, you could change the size of the vortex with the dial on the timer.

That's what got me into the whole mess in the first place. Remmy smiled.

If we were opening a random vortex, then it wouldn't matter. But we are also tracking a wormhole. The system can't handle all that without the timer regulating the size of the gateway. All along I was using the computer and the equipment to do that. So this should put a lot less strain on the system. Kelly held the timer.

Ok. I'm ready.

It's set for three hours. I'll come back when the timer expires.

Come back? Rembrandt grabbed the timer out of Kelly's hands. Sorry, but your not going.

Why not? Kelly put her hands on her hips. I did all that work, and I want to slide. It's only a couple of hours.

No way, it's too dangerous. Rembrandt stood firm. And your uncle would kill me if I did anyway.

He'll never know. We'll be back before he is.

Back from where? The professor asked as he walked into the lab.

Um, the store. She said, grabbing the timer from Rembrandt.

What was that Kelly?

Um nothing. Fidgeting to get it behind her back, she dropped it on the floor in plain view of the professor. 

What is this timer doing here? I told you I didn't want the equipment used for this and you directly defied me! You ungrateful brat! After all I have done for you!

What is wrong with you professor? Rembrandt said with a stern look on his face. 

Both of you, out of the lab now! The professor locked the door. Now I am off to the symposium.

You are such a selfish prick Uncle Max you know that? Kelly and Remmy followed the professor out to his car where she continued to yell at her uncle. Remmy needs to get back, but because of your survivor guilt you can't. You made it back and everyone else didn't. It's not your fault so stop trying to use this place as a way to feel better about coming back home! If this is the way you are going to be, I wish you never came back.

How dare you say that! The professor bellowed back. You ungrateful wench! Kelly slapped him hard in the face and went back inside. 

That was cold professor. Rembrandt looked sternly at him. You know what those Maggs are like. If I don't get back to the Seer's world, my Earth is done. But your too busy being sure your friends make it back where it's safe. Kelly's right, you are doing this to get over your guilt. And all you'll do is kill any chance I have to save my home. Three people mean more then a whole planet? You are definitely not the professor from my world. Rembrandt walked away. 

If you were me, Mr. Brown you would act the same way! He yelled as Remmy got to the building doors. 

No I wouldn't. He shot back, opened the door, and walked inside. The professor got in his car and sped off. 

Kelly was sitting in the lunchroom when Rembrandt caught up to her. 

Sorry I won't be able to help you. She muttered. 

It's ok. I guess I will have to find another way, or wait for my friends to get here.

After today it won't matter. Since we never made a complete wormhole, I can only go by traces of your vortex from a week ago. At the rate they are deteriorating, they will be completely gone after today. I will have no way of being able to send you to the Seer's world.

You know you could have said this a few days sooner.

I figured we would have succeeded by now. 

We could break into the lab and try again. 

We'd have to either pick the lock or bulldoze the door down. She looked at him. And I don't have any heavy machinery handy.

A lab without a bulldozer? Rembrandt cracked. What kind of world is this? They both laughed. Too bad Mallory wasn't here.  
Your friend on the other world?

Yah, this is right up his alley. Remmy thought of his friend. But then if he were to slide here right now, he could unlock the door from the inside. 

No one is that lucky.  
Sometimes when you slide, luck is all you got.

So, I hear there's someone in here that needs a slide somewhere. 

Uncle Max! Kelly turned around, surprised to see him standing behind her. What are you doing back?

I'm sorry I have been such a jerk lately. He put his hand on Kelly shoulders. I got five minutes down the road and realized both of you were right.

So what now? She asked.

We send you back Mr. Brown, back to the Seer's world!

Mallory made the final adjustments just like Diana said and started the machine up. It was working. As he was about to activate the vortex, Amanda appeared in the doorway. 

Mallory went to her and hugged her.

Just wanted to get one last goodbye in.

You are just in time Mallory smiled and wiped away the tear from her eye. You know it's still not too late for me to stay.

No, you are going. Amanda smiled at him. By now Remmy probably has taken care of all the Maggs. He'll need your help cleaning up. 

Ok, but as soon as the three of you are able, follow me. 

Here goes nothing. Mallory said as he activated the vortex. See you soon But as quickly as he said it, the machine shut down and the vortex died. 

I'll try and restart it. Amanda fiddled with the knobs and controls attempting to get it working again. From what Diana said, it looks like it needs a recharge. She said that will take about a minute. 

_still time to pick up your official Fox 28 eclipse shades at all Circle K convenience stores.we are just a couple of hours away from Rembrandt just shook his head. No offense guys, but I won't miss all this hype over an eclipse. They all laughed._

The sliding equipment was running perfectly. Kelly checked a few things on the computer, and the time had come to send Remmy back. 

The timer is still set for three hours, Kelly handed it to him. just in case. 

Gee looks like I'll miss the eclipse. Remmy smiled.

Mr. Brown, would you mind some company?

You two?

Kelly yelled as she jumped up from her seat. 

Just me. The professor said. Sliding is just too dangerous for you my dear.

She frowned. If you go I go.

Hold on Rembrandt interjected I don't know if I want to be responsible for either of you if anything happens.

Kelly you can't go anyways. You know you have a problem with traveling. 

It's only a slight motion sickness problem on boats.  
And cars. Max reminded her. 

Yah but it's quick so I should be fine.

Cmon, it's only for a few hours. 

Absolutely not. It's too dangerous.

It's risky for all of us, and I'm not sure I want to be responsible for either of you. Rembrandt interrupted. And if it's not the right world, we don't know what we'll land into.

But Mr. Brown, without my lab, you wouldn't be going anywhere. The professor said.

Okay, but if you're coming with me, then Kelly should be able to go to. She helped out enough to deserve it.

Kelly said smiling. I'll be fine, and besides how dangerous can it get? It's only a few hours. We can't get into too much trouble with only three hours.

Max replied. Open the vortex and let's be on with it then.

The equipment produced a large wormhole. But then it shuddered and a loud boom could be heard from inside. 

Bye mom Mallory waved at Amanda then turned toward the vortex as a wave of air hit him, and then pulled him into the gate.

Kelly yelled as she shot out of the wormhole and tumbled onto the ground. That was incredible! She felt like a little kid again, high from the euphoric feeling of sliding for the first time.

How do you feel? The professor asked her.

She smiled. See I'm over it.

That was not a normal slide. Rembrandt brushed himself off. It was like this wave of energy pulled us in. Are we even on the Seer's world? He scanned the forest they were in. It seemed to stretch for miles. 

Just as the wormhole closed another figure tumbled out. 

Rembrandt picked his friend up off the ground.

Man it's great to see you again Remmy. He smiled. We weren't sure you were ok. Right after you slid, the Seer died.

I guess his prediction was wrong. How did you get here? 

I opened a wormhole, following the coordinates you used and ended up here.

Kelly, are you ok? You don't look so good. Remmy said. 

I don't feel so hot The euphoria she felt faded, replaced by uneasiness.

Kelly dropped to her knees arms folded in front of her stomach. Her skin looked like chalk dipped in water as sweat beaded up on her pale face. Oh I think I'm gonna Stomach muscles clenched as she felt warm liquid in her throat.

It appears you aren't over your motion sickness problem. 

Thanks for the reminder Max. Kelly was on her feet again. Anyone got a tissue? That's the worst part about puking, the stuff that goes up your nose.

I think we've heard enough there. Mallory winced and shook his head. Does that happen to you every time you slide?

Well, being this is my first time I don't know smartass. She spit on the ground. I don't even know you.

Okay guys. That's enough. Rembrandt smiled. Everyone this is Mallory. Mallory this is the professor from another world and his niece Kelly.

So where's everyone else?

You better sit down Remmy.

Hey, they are all right aren't they?

Yes, Maggie and Diana are going to be fine. Mallory told Remmy about what happened after he left a week ago.

Kelly was surprised. She never expected sliding to be so dangerous. 

Three months of rehab. Rembrandt's heart sank a little bit. At least they are alright.

What happened to you?

I didn't land on my home world. That's where I ran into the double of the professor and Kelly. We were just on our way to see you guys on the Seer's world when we ended up here.

So you slid from the Seer's world and ended up in our wormhole. The professor stroked his chin. How is that possible? 

Maybe he slid from his vortex right into ours on the landing platform. Kelly said beaming. 

I didn't. Mallory shook his head, not remembering that happening. Everything was like it normally is except it was very rough and I got pulled into the vortex. But I know there was only one tunnel I slid through.

Maybe we opened our vortex at the same time Mallory opened his? Kelly said.

Yes, yes, and perhaps that caused all of us to slide to this world. Very good Kelly. The professor put his arm around her shoulder and smiled. 

Thanks Uncle Max. Kelly said. It does appear that we have created an anomaly with the combining of the two vortexes.

Well, Mallory some things never change on a slide.

What's that Rem?

The geeks get into their own little sliding technical debate.

Very funny. Kelly gave Remmy a mean look. They all laughed. So, what now?

We wait out the timer. The professor said as he looked at it. Only two hours and 45 minutes and we slide back.

Remmy, what about the virus?  
Turns out I wasn't a good host. Rembrandt replied. I guess my immune system killed it off before it could be used. So I'm back to square one.

Oh man. So we have to get back to the Seer's world then.

We need the virus or my home world doesn't stand a chance.

Do you hear that? Kelly turned around. Hear it? Sure enough a low groaning sound could be heard from behind a bush that was a few dozen feet away. 

An animal? 

No, sounds human. She walked toward the sound and the others followed. On the ground was a man who looked like an Indian with a spear in his stomach. 

Oh my god! Kelly jumped back. 

He needs help! Mallory propped the man up who was mumbling in some foreign language. 

Whoa, that's an old language. Kelly had to think. It sounds close to American Indian. He's saying take the spear out' I think.

You a linguistics expert or something? Mallory asked. 

Actually, it was my minor in college. Kelly shot back. But really, the fact that he was going like this gave it away. She mimicked pulling a spear out of her abdomen, then actually grabbed it and pulled it out. The man said something then died leaving Kelly holding the bloody spear. 

What did he say before he died? 

Something about suicide and dishonor. 

The woods around them seem to crackle with life at that moment. Another Indian popped up about 500 yards in front of them. Seeing Kelly holding the spear, the Indian yelled something and ran toward them. He was joined by dozens of angry screaming tribe mates. 

This is definitely not the Seer's world! Mallory yelled. 

The center of the village was filled with hundreds of natives waiting to see the punishment meted out for killing one of their own. Those very people were seated, hands bounds on what appeared to be a stage. Rembrandt looked at the stone table stained with the blood of past executions in the center of the stage. Standing next to the table was a large man with an even larger axe. A few feet away on the stage was the chief of the village. 

Perhaps in the future, Kelly, you may want to refrain from pulling spears from the stomachs of the local natives. The professor said. 

Hey, how was I to know that guy was trying to kill himself but didn't want to be known as dishonorable.

We still got another hour before we slide back. Rembrandt said looking at his watch. 

What the hell do we do now? Kelly looked around and began to worry. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for me to come with you guys.

Don't worry, we're sliders. We always find a way out of a jam. Mallory noticed the scared look on her face. Don't be afraid.

Can't we just open the vortex and slide back? 

If we do that, we will compromise the timer and we will have to slide randomly.

That's better then being here isn't it?

There's got to be another way. Rembrandt watched a native bring a quivering man to the stage and place him face down on the table. His head hung off the end. With a thwack and a swing, the man's head rolled in front of Rembrandt's feet. Scratch that. I'm opening the vortex! 

No, wait Mr. Brown. The professor said. Kelly, attempt to talk to them. See if you can distract them.

What do I say? 

Anything, just keep talking long enough so that we can figure out how to get out of here.  
Professor, there are hundreds of people here. We'll never escape this. Mallory said as Kelly stood up and spoke in the native tongue.

Try it anyway. Rembrandt said. We got nothing to lose.

Kelly stood up and spoke in the native tongue. I am Xena, the warrior goddess! She pointed at her uncle. If you kill the sun god Ra I will strike all of you down! The chief replied with something that frightened her. Max, I think he said it was your turn next!

The chief grew angry and motioned toward her. A guard came over and pushed her back down on her chair. 

We have no choice. I'm opening the gate. Remmy squirmed as he tried to pull the timer out of his pocket. 

Wait, I got an idea. Kelly looked at her watch. Max, time is the same on this dimension right? 

That's the theory, but some worlds rotate faster or slower.

And by the looks of things, they are a few thousand years behind us. Mallory noted. 

There's going to be a solar eclipse in about 60 seconds on our world, so maybe it will happen here too. Kelly said as she stood up. And these people don't look like they know much about science.

Still think eclipses are stupid Mr. Brown? Max smiled. Go ahead Kelly.

Kelly swallowed hard. If this doesn't work, be ready to hit the timer.

Kelly spoke to the natives. Do not kill us or you will face his wrath! She pointed to the professor. We are accompanying Ra, the God of the Sun to his home. If you do not free us he will take away the sun. Kelly pointed up. 

The chief was unimpressed and signaled for the execution to proceed. 

Obviously your world was the only one star struck by an eclipse professor! Remmy snapped. 

The professor tried to struggle as he was led onto the table. Try again Kelly! Hurry!

Kelly repeated what she said before, and with the same stoic results. She stood between the table and the man with the axe and tried again. Ra will now take away your sun for breaking his laws! Nothing happened in the sky. 

Oh oh. Rembrandt stood up. Maybe the eclipse doesn't happen on this world, or it revolves slower so it years away from happening. But we gotta get out of here or we will all be dead. I'd rather be alive and sliding on random worlds then dead. I'm opening up the vortex now! His bound hands fumbled with the timer trying to get it out of his pocket while the axe man pushed Kelly aside and resumed his duty.

Hurry Rembrandt!! The professor closed his eyes hoping he would be alive and on another world any second now.

I'm trying! Remmy fumbled, and the timer fell on the stage floor as the axe man slowly raised his axe up over his head. 

Oh my God. Mallory gulped and the world seemed to move in slow motion. He watched the chief mutter some words, then swing his hand down, signaling for the axe man to do likewise. 

Suddenly, the sky and the air around them grew dark as the eclipse began. The natives began to get scared. 

See the anger of Ra! Do as we say or you will never see the sun again! Kelly yelled, and then helped the professor off the table as all the natives got down on their knees. My dear Kelly, that was a bit too close.

Can I help it if my watch was a few minutes slow?

You saved us Kelly. Rembrandt hugged her as the natives unbound their hands. I'll never make fun of a solar eclipse again. They all laughed except Mallory. 

And I saved us from random sliding too. Kelly was feeling like she was getting a grasp on traveling to alternate dimensions. 

Too bad we can't stay here forever. Rembrandt sat back as a young Indian girl fed him fruits. 

I know what you mean. Kelly smiled as a young Indian man washed her feet. Hey can we take foot washer guy with us?

The professor laughed as he lay on a table while another tribeswoman massaged his back. I had already pondered that very notion my dear. But we can't.

This isn't Star Trek Max. Kelly said as she laughed. There's no prime directive.

Actually we couldn't anyways. Rembrandt said in between grapes. When the timer goes off, we'll be the only ones that will be able to slide. Isn't that how it's supposed to work professor? 

Yes, it isoh dear!. Max thought for a moment, then suddenly sat up with a worried look on his face. 

He asked. 

Mallory, you are going to be stuck here. When the timer goes off, the vortex will pull us three through, but not you.

I don't like the sound of this. Rembrandt said. So it's either slide back to your world and hope we can return here, or open the gate early and go back to random sliding.  
I'm afraid so. The professor shook his head. 

I don't want to slide randomly. Kelly added. I can try to program a second timer for him to slide back with. We'll just return here with it. 

Kelly, my dear, we may not be able to do that. The accident may have been the reason we arrived here. It may have to be duplicated so we can come back.

We are going to have to slide early. Rembrandt said sadly. Damn it, there's no other way.

Are you guys forgetting something? Mallory grabbed the timer. It's my decision, and I am staying here. In ten minutes, you will slide and I'll wait for you to come back. You have a chance at meeting up with Diana and Maggie on the Seer's world if you go back, and getting more of the virus to take out the Maggs on your home world. I won't let us go back to random sliding. If you do manage to open the gateway early, I won't jump through, so don't try anything. I'm staying and that's it. He sat back in his chair and tucked the timer under his folded arms. 

Rembrandt thought about Maggie, Diana, and Mallory and a world that had the virus that could free his home Earth. He also thought about Colin and Wade. I'm sorry I have to do this man. With that, he punched Mallory as hard as he could in the side of the head, knocking him out. 

What the hell did you do that for? Kelly yelled. 

Mr. Brown!

He wasn't going to go voluntarily. Remmy picked up the timer. Professor, if you had to leave Kelly behind would you?  
Of course not!

You better not! Kelly yelled.

I'm not leaving Mallory behind either. Rembrandt replied. 

But this random sliding thing, how will we get back? She said sadly We won't be able to return to our home world, or yours.

We will find our homes Remmy held up the timer. I'm willing to deal with the consequences of having to do this if you guys are. They all looked at each other for a few moments. 

Open it. Kelly said as she sighed, breaking the awkward silence. The professor nodded his approval. 

Man, my head is killing me. Mallory sat up in the bed. Surrounding him in the hotel room was the rest of the gang. Remmy, why did you do that?

I wasn't gonna leave you there. He replied. Last week I slid without you guys and look what happened to Maggie and Diana. Every time I left a friend behind, something happened to them, or I never saw them again. But that ended today. From now on, we stick together, no matter what.

So what happens now? Kelly inquired. 

We wait for the next window and hope it's one of our home worlds. Mallory replied, rubbing his temples. Don't you know the drill by now?

She smiled and stuck out her tongue. 

**The End**

Back

Disclaimer: Sliders is produced in association with the Sci-Fi Channel and is a copyright/trademark of St. Clare Entertainment and Universal Studios. Any plotlines,   
characters, etc. created with this fanfic are the copyright/trademark of Chris Cameron. This website is meant for entertainment purposes only.


End file.
